The Ancient Stump
Return to ➽ ➽ Stump Quests ---- All information on this page is current and accurate as of August 9, 2018 ''' Begin= '''A new addition to the Stump Brigade! The Ancient Stump brings us lovely birds and colorful flowers! '''Tips: *The Ancient Stump can now be purchased in the Trading Tower for 700 Good Deed Tokens (GDT) *Please keep in mind if you have had the quest previously and sold the stump and now buy it again, you will not get the quest again *This is a TIMED QUEST ! *The main quest line: The Ancient Stump has a new 28 day timer for each task, so there is plenty of time to finish *Ancient Stump 3/11 triggers: Enchant the Stump 1 followed by Enchant the Stump 2. *Ancient Stump 10/11 triggers: Enchant the Stump 3 (note: items will stop dropping until 11/11 starts) *The Enchant quests will be timed (2 Days to complete). Do not trigger the timed portions if you are not prepared to complete them. If you fail any of the (3) timed Enchant quests you will be unable to upgrade your Stump to level 5 unless you purchase Orbs from the Trading Tower *Nuts drops randomly from clearing any ground spawn on your own land. *Thousand-Year-Old Bush will drop 100% of the time from any of your Ruins. *Ancient Bird will drop randomly when you harvest your Weird Shop and 100% of the time when Neighbors harvest them. *Ancient Bird eats 1 Nut + 10 mana every 15 min • Adult at level 10 • Sell to receive Purple Feather |-|The Ancient Stump= Ancient Stump3.JPG|This is now the first quest for Ancient Stump Ancient Stump4.JPG Ancient Stump5.JPG Ancient Stump6.JPG Ancient Stump7.JPG Ancient Stump8.JPG Ancient Stump9.JPG Ancient Stump10.JPG Ancient Stump11.JPG *'The Ancient Stump quest now begins with quest 3/11.' Ancient Stump 3/11: Completion of this quest will trigger the 2 day Timed Quests: "Enchant the Stump 1/3" followed by "Enchant the Stump 2/3" ''' *Have a Wonder Workshop *Send Neighbors (5) Grapevines as gifts *Craft (2) Nest in your Wonder Workshop • Get the Thousand-year-Old Bushes by collecting your own Ruins, Mysterious Ruins or Flowering Ruins '''Ancient Stump 4/11: *Find (1) Ancient Bird in your Weird Shops (random when you collect your Weird Shops, 100% drop when neighbors collect them) *Get (1) Purple Feather by selling full-grown Ancient Birds *Upgrade the Ancient Stump to Level 2 (see the Ancient Stump Build tab for details) Ancient Stump 5/11: *Find (15) Nuts by clearing any ground spawn *Enchant your Weird Shop (2) times *Harvest (8) Branches from Thousand-Year-Old Bushes • Find the Thousand year old bushes 100% from any Ruins on your land Ancient Stump 6/11: *Ask Neighbors to collect from your Weird Shops (5) times *Craft (5) Nests in the Wonder Workshop *Sell (2) adult Ancient Birds to get Purple Feathers Ancient Stump 7/11: *Enchant (3) Ruins *Harvest (20) Branches from Thousand-Year-Old Bushes *Upgrade the Stump to Level 3 (see the Ancient Stump Build tab for details) Ancient Stump 8/11: *Collect (20) Vines • Gifts from neighbors or open stacks of 100 Packages *Give (40) Gifts to your Neighbors *Sell (30) items in your Neighbors' Markets Ancient Stump 9/11: *Collect from any of your Woodlots (4) times *Enchant Houses (20) times *Upgrade the Ancient Stump to Level 4 (see the Ancient Stump Build tab for details) Ancient Stump 10/11: Completion of this quest will trigger the 2 day Timed Quests: "Enchant the Stump 3/3" - All drops will stop until you reach quest: Ancient Stump 11/11" ''' *Have your neighbors collect from your Weird Shops (8) times *Craft (6) Nests in the Wonder Workshop *Collect from your Fairy Dwelling (30) times '''Ancient Stump 11/11:This quest is triggered by completion of: Enchant the Stump 3/3 - Drops will begin again. ' *Have Neighbors click your Weird Shop (10) times *Gift (40) Vines to your Neighbors *Upgrade the Ancient Stump to Level 5 (see the Ancient Stump Build tab for details) |-|Ancient Stump Build Info= *'Pay close attention to the upgrade requirements: For Level 4 you need 18 Purple Feathers but only 6 Orbs, the requirements are so long the orbs are off the page. 1Ancient Stump Store.JPG Ancient Stump Production L1.JPG Ancient Stump Build L2.JPG|Level 2 Build Req's Ancient Stump Production L2.jpg Ancient Stump Build L3.JPG|Level 3 Build Req's Ancient Stump Production L3.JPG Ancient Stump Build L4.JPG|Level L4 Build Req's Ancient Stump Production L4.JPG|You need 18 Feathers but only 6 Orbs Ancient Stump Build L5.JPG|Level 5 Build Req's Ancient Stump Production L5.JPG |-|Enchant the Stump= Enchant1.JPG Enchant2.JPG Enchant3.JPG Enchant the Stump 1/3: Triggered upon completion of Quest: Ancient Stump 3/11 *Clear (36) Weeds on your land *Sell (20) items at Neighbors Market *Craft (2) Scrolls in your Laboratory Enchant the Stump 2/3: Triggered upon completion of Quest: Enchant the Stump 1/3 *Clear (70) Weeds at Neighbors *Craft (3) Books in the lab *Harvest (20) Thoughtful Aconites 'Enchant the Stump 3/3:'Triggered upon completion of the Quest: Ancient Stump 10/11 *Accept Neighbors help on (30) weeds on your land *Sell (2) Jam at your Market • Jam is crafted in the Lab *Harvest (25) Belladonna (crafted in the Laboratory) Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Stump Quest